


It Will Be As If I Never Existed

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin





	It Will Be As If I Never Existed

So you walk away from me. Again.  
Go off to pastures old and leave me with someone who looks just like you.

And that's it, is it? That's the happily ever after?  
What will it be like for you now?

All that time apart, but always with hope.   
Always the memory of our skin against each others keeping us fighting.

Now what do you have?   
A picture of a man with your face, with your body, with me.

And will it be like I never existed? I think not.  
And I get something from that.

You will be punished for making that assumption.  
His skin will slide on mine in perfect, perfect mimicry of yours on mine.

I will pretend he is you. It will be easy.  
Fuelled by my anger that will last the rest of my life.

I will punish you with him.  
Every picture you imagine will be exact and true.

Every breath. Every heartbeat.  
Every living moment your rejection of me will burn you.

Knowing this will keep me going.  
For all of my life and for all of your eternity.

It will be as if I never existed.  
And it will be as if I always existed.

You will never sleep.   
Never be at peace with it.

Deep, deep inside your hearts will burn.   
Burn with what you did when you denied me you.

There will always be that reminder.  
See me? There, just there?

On the corner of that street?   
Dancing with another?

The shadow just beside you?  
That's me haunting you in and out of death.

I promised you forever.  
Forever you shall have.


End file.
